Shiki Yukitaka
Shiki Yukitaki is a high school teacher living in Tokyo, Japan who, one night, was approached by a beautiful woman in a bar, who asks him if he would be willing to commit murder for 5 million yen. Shiki refuses, but the woman persists, asking if he would if the target was also a murderer. Shiki states that he might, but it would have to be for more than 5 million yen. After work the next day, Shiki is approached by the woman again, who picks him up in her car and takes him to a bar, where he is introduced to a Chinese man named Yan and a Tokyo Police detective named Kuzumi. The woman, who introduces him as Erika Nakagawa and tells him to that Yan is the getaway driver, and that he and Kuzumi are going to kill a wealthy shipping mogul connected in Yakuza murders and drug dealing for 5 million yen, and they would receive further, higher-paying contracts if they succeeded. Erika also states that the target stored a large amount of money in the basement, which was theirs if they could steal it. Shiki and Kuzumi agree, Shiki somewhat reluctantly. Shiki and Kuzumi enter the target's home and immobilize him, before Shiki cuts his throat with a butterfly knife. Shiki and Kuzumi then ransack the house, making it look like a robbery, and Shiki steals a set of keys to the basement. When Shiki opens the door, however, he finds not money, but a well-furnished room, where a girl was held in prison. Battle vs. Walter White and Jesse Pinkman alongside Ei Makihara (by SPARTAN 119) Prologue A few hundred meters from the Bright Angel Lodge, Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona, USA Yukitaki Shiki stood against the concrete wall between and the drop of a couple thousand meters to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. To either side of him stood Itsuka and Ei Makihara, the two people who, through an odd twist of fate, ended up as his roommates. Shiki took this trip on the advice of his sister, who had told him that "the stress was getting to him", and he should take "a vacation or something". Of course, Natsuka Shiki did not know the half of what was stressing him- that her brother was a vigilante assassin, and now, one so successful that the profits from his work could support BOTH his sister's treatment AND a two-week vacation in America. Now that he thought about it, this vacation was the first time since he met that "Erika Nakazawa" woman where everything had gone exactly according to plan, and it was definitely good for Itsuka to finally go out and see the wider world, after being trapped in her father's basement for ten years. "Wow!", Itsuka said, "I didn't think it would be this BIG! And look at the size of that bird!" "That's a California Condor", Ei replied, looking at a Japanese translation of the guidebook, one of a dozen languages available at the Visitor Center, "They used to be almost extinct, but they were reintroduced starting in a 1990s, and have since established a healthy population here". Itsuka looked even more impressed, as the massive bird rode the powerful updrafts produced by the walls of canyon and flew right overhead. Shiki, on the other hand, privately wondered as the bird circled overhead if the carrion-feeding bird knew that if he stuck around him long enough, he would be forced to produce some "human carrion" in the form of one of his "targets". "You'll have to follow me back to Japan", Shiki thought, as though the bird could read his mind, "I'm killing anyone while I'm here". However, a in a few minutes, that resolution would be changed dramatically. "Shiki-san", A familiar female voice spoke to him Japanese from behind him. All three of them turned to see Erika Nakazawa, the middle-woman between Shiki himself and his mysterious employer. "Nakazawa?!", Shiki asked, "What the hell are you doing here!" "Now is that any way to greet a friend?", Erika asked "I doubt I just happened run into you. If you followed me half way around the world, you're planning to talk business with me. I thought I told you before I left, I'm not killing ANYONE in America!", Shiki replied. "I understand completely", Erika said, still speaking in Japanese in order to avoid the prying ears of the many American and other tourists that surrounded them. Thankfully, they appeared to be the only Japanese tourists within earshot, "but I have some information that might your outlook." "What is it?", Shiki asked, hoping to hear her out and then shoe her away anyway. "You will be staying an Albuquerque overnight, in a couple days, correct?" "Yeah, we're going to stop there, then go on to see Santa Fe, and after that, go up into the Colorado Rockies, what of it?", Shiki asked, though he knew already what it must mean. "There is a target I want you to deal with.", Erika said as she pulled out her IPhone and turned it on, showing a photograph of a man of about 50. Next to him was a much younger man. The older man was labeled as "Walter White", and the younger as "Jesse Pinkman". "These two people are methamphetamine dealers whose actions have been responsible for numerous deaths in the Albuquerque area", Erika said, the word "Albuquerque" sounding very unusual in Japanese, "their front is a pest control company, "Vamanos Pest". I will be sending the location and details of the contract to your email- I know you have that tablet with you". "What makes you think I'm going to do this. We had a deal, no contracts until I return home", Shiki replied. "I think you will, because Mr. White and Mr. Pinkman have 80 million dollars in storage at Vamanos Pest. We'll even handle the laundering and currency exchange- we will arrange for you to "win a lottery", for the money, converted into yen of course", Erika said. "80 million dollars", Shiki said, "That's over 8 billion yen. I could by my sister's cancer drugs for the rest of her life. And still have plenty left of over...." After Shiki spoke, Itsuka turned to him. "You should do it, Sensei", she said, "You are not doing anything wrong". After about a minutes contemplation, Shiki turned to Erika and said, "Fine, then, I'll do it." "Excellent", Nakazawa said, "I'll arrange for your supplies to be delivered to you hotel room. A pair Beretta 92 like the ones you used on that Yakuza exec job. You should be familiar with them." Main Battle Three days later, Albuquerque, NM Yukitaki Shiki walked out of the door to the hotel room, immediately followed by Ei Makihara. After much arguement, Shiki had decided to allow Makihara to come with him. After all, he had experience on a previous hit, as much as Shiki didn't want to get him into this dirty business. "Sensei, Ei-kun", Itsuka said, sticking her head through the door, "Stay safe". "Don't you worry", Shiki said, "We'll be back in a few hours, I promise. Just wait in the hotel room until we get back". "Got it. I'll see you later!", Itsuka smiled as she walked back into the hotel room to continue watching TV shows on Netflix- her command of the English language was not good enough to watch the TV in America. Fifteen minutes later, Vamanos Pest Control Company building Walter White and Jesse Pinkman were finishing putting away the various equipment they used for their mobile meth lab disguised as a pest control operation. As they rolled the last rolling case- a roadie case intended for storing a rock band's instruments, they heard a noise coming for the office. Jesse turned to investigate the source of the sound and saw two men in black ski masks in the office, visible through the window between the office and garage. Both men were carrying guns. "Shit! Mr. White, get down!", Jesse said, as he pushed Walter behind the engine block of a pickup truck in the garage as four gunshots rang out. The 9mm rounds from Yukitaki Shiki's Beretta impacted the engine block in a shower of sparks, piercing the sheet metal hood, but not being stopped by engine. Jesse and Walter White both drew their weapons. Jesse was the first to return fire, as he yelled "You wanna fuck with me, bitches!?" and fired six shots into the office of Vamanos Pest from his own Beretta. Shiki and Ei dove to the floor as the bullets flew through the window, shattering into hundreds of fragments, before continuing their deadly paths through the office, one of the round shattering the pot on a coffee maker. Seconds later, three .45 caliber round from Walt's Smith and Wesson 4506 flew blew holes through the desk Yukitaki Shiki was hiding behind, the bullets flying just over his head. Shiki rolled out of the way, avoiding being hit by sheer dumb luck. "Ei", Yukitaki yelled, taking cover around the side of the door, "Give me some covering fire". Ei fired several shots in the direction of Walt and Jesse, forcing them into cover, as Shiki ran into the garage and got behind these second pickup truck. As Jesse got up from cover, Shiki took aim and fired five times. Three of the shots hit, one in the head and two in the upper torso. Jesse Pinkman was dead before he hit the ground. "Jesse!", Walter White yelled, "Dammit... No!". Infuriated by the loss of his long time partner, Walter White fired the rest of his magazine at Shiki. One round impacted him in the torso, but only grazed his side. Ei Makihara, however, realized that the sudden pain would still incapacitate Shiki for a few seconds, the few seconds Walt needed to finish him off. Ei, however, did not have a direct line of sight on Walt. Thinking quickly, Ei fired his pistol at a stack of compressed gas canisters. One of the canisters was punctured and rocketed off towards Walter. The canister missed, but it impacted the roadie case and exploded, setting off some kind of volatile chemical. The explosion blew Walt across the garage, causing him to impact the roll-up door on one end of the building head first. If the shrapnel in his torso had not already killed him, the impact did- it broke his neck. Albuquerque's most successful drug lord, the man known to most only as Heisenberg, was dead. As Ei soon as Walt's body hit the floor, Ei Makihara ran into the garage. Ei was relieved to see that Shiki had no been severely injured, the grazing wound seeming to be little more than a scratch. But he was not out of danger. The explosion had started a fire on the opposite corner of the room. It was still small now, but it was growing rapidly. Shiki, though, was pushing a plastic barrel on its side, rolling it across the garage floor. "Shiki-san!", Ei said, "What are you doing? This place is going up!" "The money's in this barrel. I'm not leaving without it. Open up that roll up door!", Shiki replied. Reluctantly, Ei grabbed the handle to the roll-up garage door, and lifted it enough to roll the barrel on its side. "Roll it through!", Ei said. In response, Shiki kicked the barrel as hard as he could, causing it to roll under the door. Less then a second later, Shiki ducked through the partly open door, followed by Ei. The two of them pushed the barrel about 50 meters across the alleyway, which was thankfully deserted in this hour. Shiki lifted the barrel into the trunk of the car and shut it as tightly as possible, hoping it would stay in for the duration of the trip to the pick up point. Fifteen minutes later, Shiki and Ei had driven to their designated pickup point, having met a quad-cab pick up truck driven by an American, but in the passenger seat was none other than Erika Nakazawa. "We should have the money exchanged, laundered and transferred to your account by the end of the month", Erika said, as two more men loaded the barrel into the pick-up truck, "As always, it was pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san." "The pleasure is all mine", Shiki said, looking like he wished he could have said "Good riddance" as he climbed back into his car. WINNER: Yukitaki Shiki & Ei Makihara Epilogue Three days later, Remains of the Vamanos Pest Warehouse, Albuquerque, NM, USA "So, what we got here, Gomy?", DEA ASAC Hank Schrader act his colleague and friend, Agent Steve Gomez. "The investigation was turned to us when the fire marshall's lab found traces of methamphetamine when testing for accelerants. They sent to the samples over to our lab, and sure enough, the stuff was 99.1%, in otherword, Heisenberg's stuff. We also found the remains of meth lab equipment in the building, as well as two stiffs, IDed from dental records as Walter White, age 52, and Jesse Pinkman, age 26. The fire marshall also found a number shell casings, mostly 9mm, but a few .45s as well. They figure there was a shootout, and somebody hit a something they shouldn't have.", Gomez explained. "Walter White... I knew it! I knew that son of a bitch was Heisenberg!", Hank said angrily, "And to think I had him under my nose the whole time. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have caught the bastard!" "In any case", Hank asked, "Any leads on the perp?" "No fingerprints or DNA evidence to speak of, and the bullets and casings aren't in any database, or at least not any in the US. Only thing we found was this", Gomez said, handing Hank a bag with the tourist guide with burned corner in it. "A Japanese tour guide to the Grand Canyon. Didn't we bust a half Japanese guy a couple years ago, Emilio Koyama or something like that? He disappeared shortly afterwards. I wonder if he had buddies back in the mother country, Yakuza or some shit like that", Hank said, "Hey Gomy, you think they thought Heisenberg had something to do with Emilio's disappearance?". "I supposed its possible, but it doesn't seem all that likely. I mean, just because you were right about Fring, doesn't mean every random piece of paper on the scene is a lead." "Ahh, your probably right, Gomy", Hank said, "Probably fell out of some rental car or tour bus or something and blew in here. Still, I want any prints you get off that thing run through Interpol's database". Expert's Opinion Yukitaka Shiki and Ei Makihara won this battle because of the superior firepower of their primary weapons, having two Beretta 92s meant they could fire more shots before reloading, an important factor in a close-range gunfight between relatively inexperienced gunmen. Also contributing to their victory was Shiki's superior physical condition to the cancer-stricken Walter White. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Human Warriors